


Starry Showers

by Angelstarred



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Poetry, Short, idk i was angry about MoM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/pseuds/Angelstarred
Summary: A simple short poem about the one scene that continues to make me cry all these years later.
Kudos: 2





	Starry Showers

The stars, they rain down like moonlight.  
Their drip-drop on the sands  
and plink-plot on the surface of drowned sounds.  
Their silky texture graces my lips  
and reminds me of the words now worlds away.  
My eyes gaze bright as the soul that I seek.

The sparks, they light up like sunlight  
Their zazzle-frazzle in the air  
and sizzle-crackle as new life shoots up from their death.  
Their fire blinds my eyes  
and obscures what was left of your calls.  
My eyes fade as dark as the sky in the end.

Our life once calm.  
Our life we dared weather.  
Out of my reach.  
I hope not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to see here. I had written this some 5 years ago and was reminded of it with my disappointment over MoM.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @angelstarred if u also wanna commiserate. Or just wanna talk KH. Always happy to discuss my takes on the games or the lore.


End file.
